


Visual Novel

by SkyChasingDreamer



Category: Gintama
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Games, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Video & Computer Games, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, kissing a stranger video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyChasingDreamer/pseuds/SkyChasingDreamer
Summary: What Happens on Camera Doesn’t Always Stay on Camera - A Fan-Made GinHiji Visual Novel





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Aero here with a special treat for everyone! Several people helped make this happen and I'm so grateful! This has been such a cool project and I'm so happy to finally be able to share it with you guys! Follow the links below for instructions and enjoy! Happy Valentine's Day!

****

****

**Author** : [@gintamajustaway](https://tmblr.co/mUNT2psDQMwNqPjAGXrL4qA) aka[ @skychasingdreamer](http://skychasingdreamer.tumblr.com/)  
 **Sprite Artist** : [@netamashii](https://tmblr.co/m-hbNJ-iDJfr6UDVGMgHNgw) **  
CG Artist:** [@aku-usagi](https://tmblr.co/mXALTfnhW874zxcqFANnASQ)  
 **Coordinator/Programmer** : [@aeriii  
](https://tmblr.co/mbWg2TQ75r2oBCmBEevz3gA) **Link to original fic:[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2315537)**

**[DOWNLOAD AND INSTRUCTIONS FOUND HERE](https://fawningtales.itch.io/ginhiji-whocdasoc) **

ENJOY EVERYONE!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now that this is up, I'll wait a bit and then post the sequel to this fic <3


End file.
